Web of Shadows/Transcript
This is the script of The Irelanders' Adventures of Bionicle (franchise). scene starts at the same place at the beginning of the other two Bionicle films Whispering voice: Makuta... a Turaga's voice speaks up Turaga Vakama: Gathered friends. Listen again to our legend of the Bionicle. In the time before time, 6 mighty Toa vanquished the Makuta, encasing him in protodermis held tight by the force of their combined elemental powers. Before becoming Turaga, the Toa united in a dutiful pledge to rescue the Matoran who were imprisoned by the Makuta, and so they returned to their once glorious home with every intention of enacting a great rescue. But Makuta had not left the sleeping Matoran unprotected. Their resting place was guarded by a ruthless king, a horde of poisoners, and a malevolent queen. And now the noble Toa and the Irelanders must face a web of shadows. the title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows" appeared. Meanwhile, at shores of Metru Nui, the Toa Metru and the Irelanders have survived the storm that washed them on the graveyard floor Computron (PWT): Datem: Any survivors of the wreckage? Connor Lacey: We're all okay, Computron. None of us were killed. Poppy O'Hair: Yeah. Strongarm: All team members are accounted for. Menasor (PWT): I think there might be a error in our transport. Nuju: Yes. Someone was too busy giving orders! Matau: Hey! I was the one order taking. Vakama is the one order giving. Nokama: No need to be critical, Matau. Regardless of how gracefully, we made it here. Matau: Whatever. Hey, could somebody dig me up? pulls him out Devastator (PWT): There you go, green fella. Matau: Thanks. Devastator (PWT): Any time. Whenua: It's what we do. Apple White: So why exactly are we here? Vakama: Are we going to stand about all night? Or are we going to rescue the Matoran? Jack Atlas: Oh, yeah. That's what we came here for. Connor Lacey: So what are we waiting for? walk to the ruins of the old city of Metru Nui Optimus Prime (PWT): What happened here? Matau: What's with all the webs? Not exactly encouraging my Toa hero spirit. Menasor (PWT): I think it remind me of Megatron, Matau. But, we can be brave. Crystal Winter: That's right, Menasor. Ramona Badwolf: I wonder, who could've made these webs? Perceptor (PWT): Whoa. Nokama: What was that? creature screeched as it slithers past Predaking (Prime): Well, there goes the old neighbourhood, guys. Whenua: The Archive must have been breached. Windblade (RID (2015): What do you have in there? Whenua: Everything. But, mostly dangerous. Connor Lacey: Rahi? Whenua: The Onu-Metru Archive houses a specimen of every Rahi beast ever discovered. At least it used to. Predaking (PWT): And what about those webs? Whenua: Visorak. Nasty creatures. Vakama: Coming from you? That's not good. Windblade (PWT): But what does is change? Connor Lacey: Nothing. We can do what one of my friends Ryan did with his friends. We go to the coliseum, rescue the Matoran and leave. Serena: Or get killed so Mai won't get out of prison. Nuju: It is a possibility. Vakama: We faced the Makuta and won. I highly doubt some crusty relics would give us any trouble. Connor Lacey: Right, Guys? Irelanders And Toa agree Connor Lacey: Ok, follow us. spinners hits Connor and Vakama, paralysing them Crow Hogan: Connor! Predaking (PWT): Vakama! the spinners hits the others Connor Lacey: Whoa! We can't move! Predaking (PWT): We. Can't. Stop! one by one they fall on the ground and they are piled on top of each other Matau: This is going to hurt. Poppy O'Hair: You think? Vakama: Is everyone okay? Raven Queen: Yeah. We're a-okay. Connor, you still there? Matau: Yeah. He's right behind you, Raven Queen of Ever After High. Litteraly. Nokama: Yep. Cerise Hood: Bickering won't get us out of this, Matau. Matau: No. But think talking before charging straight to a trap might have. Connor Lacey: his teeth If you have something to say, Matau, say it! Vakama: Enough! Matau: Forget it! then hears something Apple White: Wait. What is that? Nuju: We'll soon find out. creatures screeches Madaline Hatter: Oh my. Let me guess: Visorak? Whenua: Yeah. Or in thier tongue "The Stealers of Life". Strongarm: They sound tough. Alister Wonderland: Do they even have tongues? All Bunny and I can see are teeth. the Visorak screech at the Toa Metru and the Irelanders and are going to get them Nokama: Connor, Vakama, what do we do? thinks of something then a cut to black happens the coliseum, a Visorak goes to a throne room and the throne turns around to reveal Sidorak sirting on it Sidorak: Kollorak, it's nothing important, I hope. Seeing that you're LATE, this have better be good. chatters Sidorak: Toa and the Irelanders? chatters in agreement Sidorak: So. They returned for the Matoran. Matoran that now belong to me. I assume you are telling without twitching uncontrollably means the Toa and the Irelanders have already been captured. chatters in agreement and takes him to the heroes Connor Lacey: Hey! Watch it, man! Kollorak chatters for his orders Sidorak: chuckles Drop them. chatters in agreement and was distracted by Roodaka Roodaka: Is it to be so soon, Sidorak? Sidorak: Roodaka, my Queen. he noticed the other heroes have escaped and growls and ordered the other Visorak to go capture them Roodaka: The only things that can break the cocoons is the great power of that human boy. points to Connor Lacey and the Irelanders who are trying to free the Toa Metru from the cocoons Sidorak: They'll be a whole new field for Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan